Floes
by Forced Simile
Summary: Racebent AU. They were already different from everyone else in Arendelle, yet somehow, they managed their lives quietly. All it took was one accident for their lives to be turned upside down.


Hello, Frozen fans. So I've been terribly curious to try and write a racebent version of Frozen.

Yes, I am fully aware that some people won't like this. So before you continue reading or send me angry correspondence of any sort, let me hedge off some complaints:

1) I like Frozen. It's not my hands down favorite of all the Disney films and a lot of things that people are applauding it for have actually been done to different degrees in other Disney/Pixar films already. I do think it has problems. But it is fun and has some of the best music I've heard in a Disney film in a while.

2) I don't necessarily think that Elsa and Anna should have been race other than what they are in canon. Like it would have been nice, but oh well.

3) I don't (repeat: DO NOT) think I'm "fixing" anything or my retelling is better.

4) In this story Elsa and Anna are black and Kristoff has slightly more indigenous Sami appearance. Yes, I am aware that there are indeed blond Sami people, but just like every other group of people, there is much variation. Kristoff having darker eyes, hair, and skin than his movie counterpart is indeed necessary for the story (yes, it is). Now before I get a lot of messages saying that there weren't black people in Scandinavia and "Saami people actually look like…" Let's be real for a moment. We're fans of a movie in which a woman has ice powers and a snowman can talk. I'm pretty sure that if that can happen in canon, a family from vaguely North Africa can get on a boat and immigrate to vaguely Norway and start a spice trading business and give their daughters names that blend in with the culture around them. By that extension, Kristoff can have a slightly different appearance.

And if for some reason you are still here, decide to read, and are horribly offended at my choices, the very simple alternative is not to read. I think time would be much better spent reading other great Frozen fics. There are a whole lot of good writers that deserve your love and feedback. I promise you, if you message me with anger over my AU, I will only send fanfiction recommendations in return.

If you have any complaints about grammar, pacing, characterization and the like, by all means talk to me! I want to get better as a writer. I'm cool with comments about stuff like that!

* * *

**Floes  
**  
One  
Leads

* * *

_lead: (n) __linear cracks in the ice that form when ice floes diverge or shear as they move parallel to each other_

* * *

Elsa and Anna watched from the store room as their father loaded the wooden boxes onto the cart. Elsa held Anna's arm fast. Anna's gaze had since drifted from her father to the blue box that was on the shelf some feet away. Elsa saw this out of the corner of her eye, but knew that one wrong move and their father would catch them.

"Elsa, let go," Anna whispered.

"Not yet, he'll see us," she whispered back.

"Elsaaaaaaa," Anna whined. Both girls became still as they realized Anna had gotten just a touch too loud. Their father saw them. Elsa sighed and bowed her head and Anna stomped her feet in frustration. He set a box aside and came over to them.

"Father!" Anna began. Elsa grabbed her arm again and tried to drag her away. They weren't supposed to be underfoot when father was getting the cart ready for the shipment to the castle.

"Do my girls want what's in that pretty blue box on the shelf?" he asked. Elsa looked up at him with wide, dark eyes and Anna squealed.

"Yes!" Anna said and clapped her hands. He smiled, his full lips revealing his white teeth. He walked over to the shelf and took the box down. They both walked over to him, Anna bouncing with excitement and Elsa trying to suppress the smile that tugged at the edge of her lips. He knelt before them on one knee.

"To my princesses, I present a treat that is sweet and brown, just like they are!" he said. He opened the box with a flourish. Inside were beautifully formed chocolates. Elsa grabbed one, popped it into her mouth and let it slowly melt. Anna attempted to grab three, but put two back when her father raised his eyebrow. She put hers in her mouth and chewed it.

"Sthooo goooood," she said. Elsa turned her attention back to the cart. She could tell what was on it by the smells that emanated from it. Her father tweaked her nose.

"Your nose is working over time again," he said. Elsa smiled this time.

"Do you girls want to come with me to the castle?" he asked. Anna screamed and Elsa nodded quickly. He laughed and put the box of chocolates away. He knelt in front of them and held them close.

"Now what are the rules for when we go out among the other people?" he said.

"Be quiet and dignified," Elsa said.

"Yes. We stand out as it is. We want to appear as normal as possible. That means concealing certain things," he said. He took Elsa's hands in his. "Do you understand what it means to conceal, Elsa?"

She looked down, "Yes, I do, Father."

They had this conversation before. He kissed her forehead.

"Good, girl. Now go to your mother and put on your warm things. We'll leave as soon as you're ready," he said. Anna ran into the house and Elsa trailed behind. It felt like forever to get on so many layers and hats and gloves but they were ready and in the cart with their father soon enough. Anna bounced between her father and her sister. Elsa held her hand and Anna grinned broader and snuggled a bit closer to her.

"Father do you think the princesses are friends like Elsa and I are friends?" she asked.

"I think so, Dear," he said.

"I don't. No one's as amazing as Elsa, not even the crown princess," she said.

"Stop it, Anna. We might get in trouble for talking like that," Elsa said. Her cheeks burned furiously and it was one of the few times that she was thankful that her dark complexion could conceal her blush since it did nothing to conceal her from being noticed wherever she went. Anna did stop but giggled and put her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa," she sang softly.

All talk of her sister died when Anna saw the castle gates. She was temporarily awed into silence as she looked around at the grand structure that was the castle. Elsa took it all in silently as well. Their father pulled the cart to a stop near the kitchen. He got down and started to go inside.

"Stay on the cart until I return," he said. When he came back, he helped them out of the cart and set them both on the ground.

"Now, girls, you can go play in that courtyard over there, the head chef says no one uses it since it's winter. Please behave and don't make too much noise," he said.

The girls nodded. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her into the unused garden space.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. Once they got there Elsa got on her knees and started to make a snowball and to try and roll it and make it bigger.

"Why are you doing it that way? Do the thing!" Anna said.

"But we're in public. We're in the castle of all places…" Elsa said.

"Father said no one's ever here! No one is going to notice more snow and ice. So do it. You don't have to hide if no one's even looking!" Anna said. Elsa nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she said. With a flourish of her hands she created a snowman much to Anna's delight.

"His name is Olaf," Elsa said.

"Hi, Olaf! Do you like hugs?" Anna asked.

"I think he does," Elsa said. Anna hugged him, barely containing her giggles.

"You know what else Olaf likes?" Anna asked. "Ice skating!"

Elsa stomped her foot and the ground became coated in slick ice. Anna slid and slipped and laughed as she made her way across the courtyard.

"Elsa! Sledding!" she cried.

"Don't shout!" Elsa said. She created a hill of snow with a sweep of her arms. Anna slid back across the courtyard and climbed up the miniature hill with Elsa. They rolled down the hill together, and Elsa found herself laughing. Anna sat up abruptly.

"Elsa! Catch me!" she cried. She jumped up and Elsa created a soft pillow of snow for her to land on.

"Another!" she cried, this time using the snow mound to go a little higher. This progressed until she was pretty high and she was moving much too fast.

"Anna, slow down I can't keep up!" Elsa cried.

"Catch me!" Anna cried and leapt. Elsa could not quite get her aim right and she took a step back. She lost her footing on the ice and shot a blast. Anna was not laughing and Elsa stood up and ran over to her small body in the snow.

"Anna?" she said softly. She turned her over. A patch of white appeared in Anna's black hair. Elsa's hands shook.

"Anna? Please say something…" she said. Elsa began to cry and held Anna close. She heard the crystalline clicks of ice snaking from her body and up the walls of the castle. She began to tremble even more as they formed jagged peaks above her head. Women were peaking from their windows and jumping back as lines of frost crept into their rooms. There was a small crowd that poured from the once silent stone walls to see her. Elsa held Anna closer and started to cry harder.

"That girl!"

"Her hair!"

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

Elsa couldn't get words out though her sobs.

"Elsa!" a familiar voice called. She turned in the direction of the call.

"Father!" she cried. He rushed over to her, sliding across the ice. He held her face and attempted to dry her tears. He ran his hands over her hair.

"What's happened to you, what did you do?" he asked, cupping her cheeks with shaking hands.

"I-I don't know…" she said. He took Anna from her and cradled her.

"She's so cold…" he said.

"Father…" Elsa said. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Try to calm down, Elsa, take deep breaths," she said. She breathed evenly and deeply and the ice seemed to crawl down the walls a bit.

"What about Anna…" she said.

"We'll figure out something, but just be calm, Child," he said. There were whispers, but her father did not turn his attention away from her and Elsa did not take her eyes off of him.

"What's happened here?"

Her father turned to face the man speaking. He put his head back down quickly.

"Your Highness!" her father said quickly. Elsa felt like an icicle had formed directly in her heart. The king. Her family would be in trouble for sure and it was all her fault. Ice began to creep up the walls again.

"Let me see the children," he said. Her father showed him Anna first. The king took off his glove and put the back of his hand on her forehead. Elsa felt everything, even the snow and the ice that had lost control because of her, stop. Not a single person in Arendelle had ever so much as shook her father's hand because they believed he was dirty. Now here the king was, checking her sister's temperature and pulse with his bare hands. The ice slowly crawled down the walls. The king looked around at the retreating ice and then to Elsa. He came over to her and knelt in front of her, very much the same way her father would.

He smiled at her very gently, "Calm down, young lady. I just want to know what's going on. Does this normally happen?"

"The…the ice, Your Grace?" she said. "I-I usually have control of it…"

"No. Are your hair and eyes normally different from your father and sister?" he asked. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I suppose you don't know what has happened to you. Come with me," he said. He held out his hand and she took it.

"You should come as well, Sir," the king said to her father. They stopped before a full length mirror. Elsa gasped as she saw herself. Her usually black hair and dark brown eyes had altered. Her hair was now white and her eyes an icy blue. She released the king's hand, backed away and covered her mouth with her hands. Each step left behind a trail of ice. The king rushed over to her and held her shoulders.

"Please, don't worry. You're not in trouble, just take deep breaths and try and be as calm as possible. I can help you and your sister," he said. Elsa did as he said.

"What is your name, young lady?" he asked.

"Elsa," she said.

"And your sister?"

"She's Anna."

"I want you and your family to keep warm by the fire. I think I know how to save Anna. Please be calm and trust me," the king said.

She managed a curtsey, "Yes, Your Highness."

They were shown to a room and set before a huge fireplace with blankets. Elsa watched as her father wrapped Anna up carefully. Rather than sit on the couch, he sat on the floor closer to the fire. Elsa sat on the couch and kept her distance. Her small hands were balled into fists as she tried to breathe evenly.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean for this..." she said.

"It's...It's all right, Elsa. I'm just a little disappointed is all. We're very fortunate that the king is so kind. You know how people treat us. This could have ended very badly," he said.

Elsa felt the tears well up in her eyes. A coating of frost started to cover the couch she was sitting on.

"I'm sorry..." she said again.

"I don't know what the gods have decided in giving me a daughter like you. I don't know if the gods of my people are upset that I left my home. I don't know if the gods of this land are upset that I came to Arendelle," he said.

Elsa looked down at her lap as the tears fell. It was then she noticed the frost that was quickly becoming thicker. She gasped and jumped off the couch. Her father turned as Elsa retreated into the corner and covered her ears.

"No, Elsa. I'm not upset with you. Please don't worry, please be calm," he said. Elsa had her hands clamped over her ears too tightly to hear him clearly. Already a thin layer of ice had begun to stretch from the place where she sat and across the walls and floor. She breathed evenly and fought her tears.

"Don't feel, don't feel! You're causing so much trouble, just stop feeling!" she cried. Her even breathing became frantic.

"Elsa! Calm down! No one's mad at you!" her father cried, moving closer to the fire so Anna would be farther away from the ice. Elsa curled up on her side and began to shake not so much from cold but from sheer panic. She almost didn't see the king run in and come to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, can you hear me?" he asked. "Nod if you can."

She did and she nodded.

"I need you to sit up, can you do that?" he said. She sat up slowly, her body still shaking. He held her hands, even though she could tell she must be freezing cold to his touch. His hands felt so much warmer than hers.

"Elsa, look at me. What color is your skirt?" he asked.

"Blue," she said.

"What color is my jacket?"

"Black."

"What color is my cloak?"

"Green."

They went through a few minutes of questions before Elsa had mostly calmed down. The king sighed, but smiled and patted her cheek.

"You're a good girl. I found a way to help your sister. We're going to send a message to your mother about what happened. But we need to leave right now," he said. Elsa nodded. "The horses are waiting for us. Will you allow me the privilege of carrying you to them?"

He held open his arms and she hesitated.

"What if I freeze you?" she said. He laughed and picked her up.

"The cold doesn't bother me," he said. Elsa hunched a bit as they left the room. She didn't dare lean against him more than she already was. People were staring at her with eyes colder than the ice that she could not control. The king paused at the end of the hallway that had crowded with curious servants and dignitaries.

"If you cannot gaze upon my guests with kindness, you do not deserve to look upon them at all. Eyes on the ground as you bow at their departure," he said. Elsa leaned closer to the king as they passed the people who had parted to allow them to pass. All of them bowed or curtseyed as they walked by. At the end of the hall were a stately woman and two little girls. Elsa bowed to them as best she could given she was in someone's arms. The queen and the princesses.

"Now girls, I must help this little snow fairy. She's a bit scared and needs help. Father will return in two days," he said.

They both hugged his legs and bid him good bye. Elsa looked behind her as they left the girls behind. She waved to them and they waved back. She was dreadfully confused. Why were these people, royalty no less, so nice to her when their subjects were so cruel at times?

They left the castle without anymore fanfare. The trek was not overly arduous. Elsa would sneak glances at her sister and get nervous. The four of them arrived at a green clearing. The king set Elsa on the ground. Though it was warmer here, Elsa's nerves caused a frost to cover the ground where she stood. The king took Anna from her father. Elsa lingered some distance away, but her father took her hand and Elsa went with him.

"Please, help this child," the king said. Elsa looked around. All she saw were still, moss covered rocks. How was this supposed to help? Slowly they rocked back and forth and came to life. She gasped and her father pulled her closer. They became small rock people, trolls to be exact. A slightly larger and more decorated one came closest to them and the king knelt to his level. The troll ran a hand over Anna's tight braids, trailing a finger along the white streak.

"Ah, struck in the head with ice magic. An easy fix. An act of love can save her. Had it been the heart, it would have been much harder and very dangerous," the troll said. His eyes landed on Elsa.

"You are an enchanted child. You must be careful from now on," he said.

"Can you help her learn to control her powers?" the king asked.

"Only a very little bit. Ice magic is not something rock trolls know much about," he said.

"But can you give her guidance? Any guidance will do," the king said.

"She will have to learn on her own, but we will help her if she comes to us," the troll said.

"Good. Save this child and enchanted one will be in touch," he said.

* * *

Anna had returned to a normal temperature, but the white streak in her hair remained. Elsa had largely calmed down now that Anna was safe, but Elsa's altered features did not change. Her hair remained white and her eyes blue. She had done her best to hide her hair when they got back to the castle, but her eyes were still a dead give away. The king sat with her parents as they allowed Anna to rest. Elsa sat away from everyone else as she frosted away in a corner.

"I think it would be best if we sent Elsa away for a while," the king said. Her mother gasped.

"What? I know she's a bit of trouble, but I'm sure she can..." she paused. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I spoke out of turn."

"No. I am suggesting you be separated from one of your beloved children. I understand your outburst. But Elsa in her current state is too dangerous. I think she should get control over her powers and then she can return to you," he said.

Her father nodded in agreement, "But where will she go?"

"I think she should go to a military training post. It's not far from where the rock trolls are," he said.

Her mother began to cry, "My baby alone with all those men?"

"I'll be sending a caretaker with her. She won't be completely alone," he said. Elsa watched as a trail of ice finally reached his feet. She began to cry as he gazed in shock at the geometric ice patterns that had formed around her.

"It's only for a little while, Elsa. The sooner your master your powers the sooner you can return," the king said.

Elsa cried silently as she sat.

"How soon do I have to leave?" she asked.

"I would like to send you tomorrow," he said.

Elsa's bottom lip trembled, "May I...may I write letters?"

"Absolutely," the king said.

"Then I'm writing Anna a good bye letter right now," she said.

The king gave orders for Elsa to have her own room, ink, and pens. She wrote a letter, telling Anna that she was very sick had to go away to the mountains to get better and that she should write often. Elsa tried to get ready for bed. She was about to tie a scarf around her mother's careful braids, but she couldn't help but glare vindictively at the now white hair. She started to unravel each careful cornrow, not gently as her mother would have, but tearing at them, not being kind to the fragile, coiled strands. She searched the room for a pair of scissors and cut her hair as close to the scalp as she could get. The hair was now in soft piles on the floor. Because of the color, it strongly resembled sheep's wool. She tied her scarf over her eyebrows. Now no one would know she was different.

No, her eyes. Her eyes gave her away. She started to claw violently at her eyelids, screaming louder and louder. She had to get her eyes out of her head. Her mother ran in before she thought of a more effective way to remove them. She grabbed her Elsa's hands, and Elsa only struggled to get them free.

"Don't do this, my baby. Please, just hold onto my hands," she said. Elsa felt the frost from her powers start to freeze her mother's skin. It forced her to let Elsa go and Elsa returned to clawing at her eyes. Her father ran in this time and grabbed her wrists forcefully and held her tight, no matter how cold Elsa got.

"Get bandages and fast!" he said. Her mother ran out. He pressed kisses against her forehead and Elsa was able to calm down a little.

"Father loves you, Elsa," he said. "Mother loves you. Anna loves you. We all just want you to be happy," he said. Tears stung Elsa's scratches. Her mother came in, and bandaged her hands so she couldn't scratch herself anymore. Then she bound her eyes as well. She ran a hand over Elsa's hastily cut hair.

"Oh, Elsa," she said and kissed the top of her head. Both her parents hugged her close and Elsa cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Elsa's hands and eyes remained wrapped the entire day. Her stress was so acute that she simply could not sit in a room without completely covering it over in ice. She had been shown to the courtyard and left to ice in the center. She could not see it, but all around her had been created a veritable cave of ice, blue, lavender and white. It became quite clear that there was no way she could ride all the way to the military outpost in a carriage with her caretaker. When a shipment of ice arrived, the king had an idea. They could bring her to the military outpost since it was on the way back to the ice floes. They agreed and Elsa huddled in her ice cave as she waited to be fetched to leave. She shivered and cried silently.

She heard a whistle and a tiny snort. She couldn't tell what direction they were coming from, there were too many echos.

"That's some ice. This is the prettiest ice I've ever seen," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Elsa asked.

"My name's Kristoff," he said. He was much closer now and Elsa scooted backwards.

"Stay away, I might freeze you," she said.

"I know. I saw you go to the rock trolls the other day," he said.

"How did you see us?" she said.

"The amount of snow behind you doubled as you passed, I was curious so I followed you," he said. "What happened to you? Why are your eyes all bandaged up and why are you wearing that hood like a nun and—"

Elsa groaned and large icicles pushed down out of the ceiling. Kristoff gulped.

"All right, forget I asked," he said. "Listen, girl."

"Elsa."

"Listen, Elsa. I know you can't see me right now, but I'm also different. I mean, I don't have ice powers or anything, but I'm different. I don't look like everyone else, just like you. My only friend is Sven here," he said. Elsa heard him pat something.

"Sven?" she said.

"Yeah, he's a reindeer, come feel," he said. Elsa stood up and held out her bandaged hands searchingly.

"Oh, looks like you can't feel," he said.

"No, I just want to rub my face on his fur," she said. He laughed, held her wrists and guided her to Sven. She found his neck and rubbed her cheek against him. Sven turned quickly and licked her face. She laughed and Kristoff whistled again.

"Wow, some of the ice is going away," he said.

"Kristoff...are you really different?" she asked.

"I am," he said. "People are mean to me because I'm different. They wouldn't even let me into the orphanage at Arendelle. They told me to go begging, but I don't beg. So I help with the ice harvest. They give me a little money and a place to stay and they let me keep Sven. I like Sven, he doesn't care what I look like."

"When did you get him?" Elsa asked.

"I don't remember. For as long as I remember, it's been Sven and me."

Elsa nodded slowly. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Elsa. I think you're going to be all right. If I see you on the mountain I'll help you," he said.

"I'll help you too," she said.

He took her hand and shook it, "It's a deal."

She managed a small smile and he whistled again.

"Wow, now the sun's coming through the ice," he said. "It's really pretty. I wish you could see."

"Elsa, it's time to go," her father said from some distance away.

Elsa started to stumble toward him, but Kristoff stopped her. He put her arms around Sven's neck.

"We'll take you to him," he said. They walked together to her father and he picked her up. She hugged his neck tightly.

"Thank you," her father said to Kristoff. Elsa didn't say anything, but she heard Sven and Kristoff's footsteps as they followed her. She heard her mother's sniffles. Elsa found herself suddenly sandwiched between her parents as they hugged her.

"Good bye, my sweet girl," her mother said and peppered her cheeks with kisses. Her father held her tightly as he climbed onto the sled and set her down. He put blankets around her and then cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"We'll take care of Anna. Write often," he said.

"Yes, Father," Elsa said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

One last hug and she felt the shift as he climbed off the sled. Elsa began to cry again and she heard the fingers of ice spread across the sled and the gasps of the men. She heard someone jump on and they grabbed her hands. They were small, it had to be Kristoff.

"Elsa, I'm going to ride next to the sled, O.K.?" Kristoff said. She nodded. "I'm going to sing you a song until we get to the post, all right?"

She nodded again and he hugged her.

"You're friend of the rock trolls. They are my family. Now you are my family. You are my sister. I don't want you to cry anymore," he whispered.

Elsa calmed down enough for the frost around her to be contained to a small radius. They departed from the castle, Kristoff's small voice beside her the entire ride into the mountains.


End file.
